Ten to One
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: 10 chapters of CSI each one a number.
1. One Minute

One Minute

Sara Sidle sat down on the toilet seat, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. She sniffed once and dashed away a stray tear that ran down her cheek.

Oh God…' she sighed. Silently, she looked at her watch and remembered that morning…

Sara had awoken at five in the morning feeling like crap. Grissom was asleep beside her, snoring quietly. She had lain awake for a while, hoping the nausea would pass, but instead she had gotten even warmer. Soon she couldn't even bear to be lying down. She staggered to the en suite bathroom, silently cursing herself. She had sat down beside the toilet, knowing what was coming. For the past three days she had been like this. Suddenly she felt the waves of nausea spike and retched. She hardly brought anything up, just bile. However, for the first time in three days, Grissom woke up.

'Sara?' Sara stayed quiet. 'I know you're there. You've been like this for three days.'

'Damn.' Sara whispered. Grissom walked into the bathroom, and saw her huddled on the floor.

'You're not ok, are you?' Sara shook her head sadly, dark hair matted with sweat and face covered in tear tracks. Grissom pulled her up and just held her in his arms. Sara began to shiver, and her body shook as silent sobs racked her body. Grissom whispered into her hair and held her as she broke down.

Sara looked at her watch, it had been one minute, slowly, she looked at the test. She almost cried out. The square had turned dark blue. She slid down against the wall, head in her hands.


	2. Two People To Trust

Two People To Trust

Catherine Willows flounced past Sara on her way into CSI. Sara grabbed her arm, and pulled her in

'Catherine…?' Catherine turned.

'Yes?'

'Could I… talk to you at lunch?' Catherine looked confused.

'You don't have to ask sweetie.'

'I know…' Sara sighed. 'Could you get Sofia too?' Catherine peered into Sara's wan face.

'Are you all right, Sara?' She asked her gently.

'I'll see you at lunch.' Sara said abruptly, and then walked hurriedly off. Catherine watched her go feeling apprehensive.

'Sofia!' Catherine shouted down the hallway to the blonde detective by the desk. Sofia waved.

'Oh, hey Catherine.' Catherine pulled Sofia towards the bathroom.

'What?!' Catherine motioned for her to stay quiet.

'Sara wants to talk to us at lunch. She seems… upset. She was quite secretive this morning.' Sofia nodded.

'I'll be there.' Catherine flashed her a grateful smile.

'There's something up with her…' Sofia smiled and continued on her way to Jim Brass's office.

Sara sat blankly in front of Sofia and Catherine at lunch.

'So what's wrong?' Sofia asked quietly. Catherine nodded. Sara stared at her entwined fingers.

'Sara, you wanted to talk to us.' Catherine reminded her. Sara took a breath.

'I'm pregnant.'


	3. Three Cups Of Coffee

**Three Cups Of Coffee**

Sara sighed as she saw their shocked faces.

'It's my fault. I should've been more careful.' Sara said monotonously.

'Does Gil know?' Sofia blurted out without thinking. Sara shook her head.

'No.' Sara whispered. Catherine gasped.

'Sara! You have to tell him! Unless… it is his isn't it?'

'It must be, there isn't a way it couldn't be.' Sara muttered. Catherine looked into her eyes. Sara was silently crying, letting big tears roll down her face. Sofia leaned forwards and brushed the tears away.

'Sara, you have to tell him. He needs to know.' Sara nodded, resigned. Sofia grabbed one of her hands and Catherine grabbed her other. Sara smiled thinly.

'Don't tell him, okay? I want him to find out from me.' Catherine and Sofia nodded sympathetically. Sara leaned over her second cup of coffee of the day.

'You shouldn't drink coffee you know.' Catherine told her.

'It makes me feel very nauseous.' Sara admitted. 'But, I can't drink anything else without throwing-up.' Catherine nodded and stood up. Sara looked confused, but relaxed when she came and gave her a hug. Sara sobbed once, then straightened.

'I'm going to see Grissom. Right now.' Sofia nodded and Sara ordered a coffee to go. Three cups of coffee down, just eighteen more hours of hell to go.


	4. Four Case Files

**Four Case Files**

'Grissom…' Sara said to the mirror. 'I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant.' At that moment the door to the locker room opened and Nick Stokes walked in. Sara jumped round.

'Sara… Is that true?' Shit Sara thought to herself.

'Is what true, Nicky?' Sara asked nonchalantly

'Are you really pregnant?' Shit!

'I… um… I…' Nick looked sternly at her. 'Yes.' She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Sorry,' she said as she dashed it away, 'hormones.' Nick just stared.

'Congratulations.' Nick said quietly. Sara snapped.

'Congratulations? What, you think I _wanted_ to be pregnant?! All I wanted was someone to love me. No emotional baggage, no children. Well done me, I had to get myself pregnant didn't I!' Sara flung herself onto the bench. Nick looked shocked at her outburst.

'Sara… I'm sorry I didn't realise…' Sara shook her head.

'No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. It's not your fault.'

'Sara… just don't do anything rash ok? We have four case files of suicides open right now. People who didn't want to be pregnant but it was too late for them. Make the right decision.' Sara nodded.

'Yes… And the first one is to tell Grissom.'

'Grissom doesn't know?!' Nick was incredulous.

'No. And I'm going to change that.' Sara said with finality.


	5. Five Stitches

**Five Stitches**

Sara sat aimlessly in the DNA lab with Wendy, waiting for something to happen. She was tapping her fingers on the bench-top.

'Are you all right, Sara?' Wendy asked her. Sara gave a curt nod.

'Absolutely fine. Why do you ask?'

'No reason. Apart from the fact you just completely ruined your nails with all the tapping you've been doing. And you haven't noticed.' Sara looked at her nails. Wendy was right. And she felt a shooting pain in her left hand as she lifted it up. Her nails were bleeding. Sara blanched. Wendy looked at her apprehensively.

'Are you sure you're ok?' she asked her. Sara nodded, taking deep breaths, as she tried not to projectile vomit over Wendy.

'The blood just makes me feel sick…' She muttered, her voice little more than a murmur.

'Ok; now I _know _there's something wrong. You process bloody crime scenes everyday and it doesn't even affect you. But a drop of blood on your nails? You're ill Sara.' Sara looked at her from under her lashes.

'I'm fine, Wendy.' Wendy looked unconvinced.

'You're clearly not. You look like you're about to throw up or faint.' Sara shook her head and stood up. Bad idea. Her vision started to blur.

'Sara?' She could hear Wendy's voice as though it was far away. The black seeped into her vision as she struggled to regain consciousness. Then her vision faded completely.

Sara woke up in an ambulance with Grissom beside her. Great, she thought, I must have fainted. Grissom saw she was awake.

'Sara! You scared me for a while. Are you ok?' Sara could taste blood in her mouth. She looked around. There was blood on her arm.

'I'm bleeding…' She whispered. Grissom nodded.

'When you fainted you hit a beaker, which smashed and cut your arm.' Sara nodded.

They reached Desert Palm hospital shortly after, and Sara was wheeled into the ER.

'She's lost some blood, but should be ok with about five stitches or so. We're going to do an x-ray to check for any broken bones…' Sara stifled a gasp. X-ray. She was pregnant.

'Grissom…?' She whispered, grabbing his sleeve. 'I can't have an x-ray.' Grissom looked puzzled.

'Why ever not?'

'Because… Because…'


	6. Six Seconds

**Six Seconds**

The room had gone silent.

'Because…' Sara struggled to find the right words. 'Grissom… because… I'm… I'm…' She stopped. He was looking at her. She felt tears rise and fought to keep them under control. She lost. Tears rolled slowly down her face. Grissom sat down next to her.

'Because you're _what_ Sara?' he asked her quietly. 'Just tell me. Please.' His voice cracked, and Sara saw through his mask. He was tired and drained. He had obviously drawn one conclusion of many. You couldn't hide things from Grissom; his calculating mind would soon work it out. She turned her face away from him.

'I'm… pregnant.' She whispered. Grissom looked shocked. His jaw just dropped and he was rendered speechless.

'P-P-Pregnant?!' he asked incredulously. 'How?!' Sara looked at him.

'The same way anyone else gets pregnant. Through carelessness.' He voice was listless and tears were falling freely now, dropping Grissom's sleeve. He looked at her.

'Carelessness? I thought you were the most careful person I knew.' Grissom's voice was tinged with venom. Sara flinched from him.

'Grissom…' She appealed to him. He paced up and down. Sara sat still and bleeding on the bed. Even the staff had stopped their jobs. Sara grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her. She pulled him back onto her bed so that he was sitting down. Then she leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips.

'Six seconds of carelessness. But it doesn't matter to me.' Grissom whispered.


	7. Seven Hours

**Seven Hours**

It had been seven hours since her outburst at Desert Palm and Sara was still not feeling very well. She had five stitches in her arm and was being pumped full of pain suppressors. She was curled up on the sofa next to Grissom, a glass of water in her hand. Grissom had his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. She counted his heartbeats; 72 beats per minute. He smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head. She was warm and heavy on Grissom's chest. He ran his fingers gently up her arm, making her break out in Goosebumps. His cool hand chilled her skin and made her shiver, rolling her shoulders slowly. She closed her eyes, trying to block the throbbing pain in her arm. Grissom stood up for a second and walked into the kitchen. Sara didn't watch him go, and didn't care where he went. He came into the lounge again and she sat up, spikes of pain shooting down her arm. He settled back on the sofa, and then she repositioned herself so that her head was resting on his chest. Grissom pulled out a bag of ice from his pocket. He silently handed it to her and she smiled at him gratefully. The ice cooled and dulled the pain. Grissom pulled an arm around her shoulders and she curled tighter up next to him. He ran a finger around her face and she tilted her head to look up at his. He smiled tenderly and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. Sensuously, he tucked it behind her ear and dipped his head. She kissed his neck and cheek, and then he pulled her closer on his lap. She grinned through the haze of pain meds. He smiled.

'I love you.'


	8. Eight Weeks

**Eight Weeks**

'Can… Can I ask you something?' Grissom shouted down the hall to Sara, who was trying, and failing, to cope with morning sickness.

'Sure you can.' Sara walked into the bedroom, shivering and clammy with a cold sweat.

'How far along are you?' Grissom asked her. Sara reached for her toothbrush.

'About…' She said slowly. 'Eight weeks.' Grissom leaned casually against the doorframe, and smiled at her. She looked happy, Grissom thought. Pregnancy seemed to suit her. She splashed water on her face and jumped in the shower. Grissom watched her get in the shower, then walked into the bathroom and changed into his jeans and a shirt. Sara walked into the room wrapped in a towel and Grissom walked out as she got changed.

'Breakfast!' Grissom called from the kitchen.

'Are you joking?' Sara asked him. 'Breakfast; I might throw up if I eat.' Grissom laughed at her face.

'Cool it honey, I only made it for me.' Sara smiled at him and pulled her top down. Was it him or was there a slight bulge on her stomach? Sara caught him looking. She smiled and waved him away.

'There's nothing to see.' She smiled at him and he grinned at her, his face lighting up. Sara smoothed his hair and kissed his cheek. He pulled her to him and cradled her to him. She smiled into his chest, glad that he was holding her and didn't hate her. She loved him. She smiled, then said it out loud

'I love you…'


	9. Nine Calibre

**Nine Calibre**

'Sara?' Catherine called as Sara walked in for the lunchtime shift.

'Yeah?' Sara stopped in the corridor, looking at Catherine.

'Do you want a lift home tonight?' Grissom was out of town doing a lecture somewhere on how entomology proved invaluable in the field. Sara nodded.

'Thanks, Catherine. Thanks a lot. I owe you.' Catherine smiled and shook her head.

'You don't owe me anything.' She smiled and hurried off somewhere. Sara walked quickly over to the water fountain, and, tucking her hair back, took a drink. Nick came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder as she straightened.

'Nick?' He shrugged.

'Yes?' She smirked and moved his hand from her shoulder.

'Thanks for being a friend.' She said softly to him. He blushed and smiled.

'Anytime.' He enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him back, feeling his hands gently rub circles on her back. It was a while before they broke apart.

'So Sara, does Grissom know yet?' Catherine asked her pointedly.

'Haven't you heard? I practically screamed it for the world to hear at Desert Palm.' Sara recounted and smiled. Catherine looked affronted.

'Well, that's good isn't it?' Sara nodded and began to say something else when she fell silent.

'Sara?' Catherine mouthed at her. Sara waved her hand for silence. She could hear it again. It sounded almost like… gunshots. Catherine could hear it too she thought. They tried to pull the car over, but were still going too fast when the bullets took out the wheels. The car, still trying to go forward, flipped.

Sara coughed once, trying to get rid of the diesel-scented smoke in her lungs.

'Catherine?' She called, her voice cracking. 'Catherine?' Silence. The smoke began to clear and she heard the wail of sirens. Catherine was lying on the tarmac, blonde hair dirtied and tangled. Blood seeping from cuts caused by the broken windscreen. She was only just breathing. Sara didn't know what to do, except clench her fist in her pocket and shout for help.


	10. Ten Hours

**Ten Hours**

Sara crouched down next to Catherine's lifeless body, sobbing quietly.

'Are you all right?' One of the paramedics asked her. She stood up and nodded, tears rolling down her face. The paramedic then moved onto Catherine. His voice took on a new tone and he sounded more serious.

'Neck brace and full body support over here, now!' he shouted to the ambulance crew. They complied quickly, placing Catherine in the ambulance and shoving Sara in with her. Sara just stood, refusing to allow them to examine her. Catherine had been hooked up to a cardiac monitor of some kind and her heartbeat was being displayed on the screen, each peak accompanied by a loud 'blip'. The paramedics had placed an oxygen mask on her face and were now checking for any abnormal swellings or discolouration around her face. Sara sat next to her, holding her hand and silently reassuring her that it was okay. Suddenly, the cardiac monitor flat-lined.

'Shit!' A paramedic said hurriedly. 'We need paddles! She's gone into v-tack.' Sara saw the defibrillation paddles being charged, and Catherine's body convulsing. Then there was a steady 'blip' from the machine. The paramedic breathed a sigh of relief, just as they pulled into Desert Palm.

They rushed Catherine into surgery, and Sara stood, useless, in the lobby. Her hand was throbbing, but she sat down in front of the operating theatre, keeping vigil. An hour later, the doors opened again and Grissom ran in to meet her. She was pale faced and shivering.

'Sara?' He whispered. She trembled. He placed an arm around her where she sat. She leaned into him, taking comfort in his familiar smell and warmth. Her hand fell from her pocket. Grissom leaned over to look at it. There was a long cut running from the ball of her thumb to her little finger. He stood up, pulling her with him and placing an arm around her waist. She collapsed against him, shoulders heaving as her pulled her arm over his shoulder. He walked her to the ER and they were called almost instantly. The doctor told her to sit on the bed. She sat and he pulled out a pad of gauze soaked with anti-bacterial solution. She flinched as he began to clean the wound, but then ignored him. He reached for a surrette of morphine.

'Any medical conditions?' He asked Grissom.

'She's pregnant.' The doctor nodded, and injected it into her hand. She nearly screamed, but instead clenched her hand around Grissom's jacket. The doctor put in some stitches, and then dressed it with a clean white bandage. Sara fell against Grissom and fell asleep. Shock. He cuddled her close to him and kissed the top of her head gently. It had been ten hours since he had seen her last. So much had changed.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Catherine was in the Intensive Care Unit under constant supervision.

'She can have visitors. The surgeon told me she suffered massive internal injuries.' Sara nodded, face white.

'That could've been me…' She mouthed at Grissom, face blanching. Grissom scooped her into his arms and stroked her hair.

'Don't feel guilty; it's not your fault. It's the ones that shot the wheels of her car. Not you. Never you.' Sara wasn't crying, just shaking. She tensed, and walked towards the door. Catherine was lying on the crisp blue sheets, with her blonde hair fanned around her pale face. Sara closed the door behind her, locking the others out. Sara sat by her bed, stroking her hand gently. Catherine's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes.

'Sara?' She whispered. Sara's eyes welled up once more.

'Catherine. I'm so sorry about this. I didn't want you to get hurt.' Catherine smiled a tired grin.

'It wasn't your fault.' Catherine said quietly.

'I keep telling myself that. But I just can't stop thinking about it. I'm so sorry about it.' Catherine smiled at her.

'Sara. It's not your fault. Honest.' Sara smiled a watery smile.

'Thank-you, Catherine. It makes me feel better.' Catherine smiled and sat up, pulling her stitches slightly. She winced at the jabbing pain in her side; but wrapped her arms around Sara. Sara dried her eyes and looked at the door. Grissom took the hint and walked in, enfolding her in his arms. Sara laid her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back gently. The entire team was outside by now, with Brass as well. They all crowded into the small room. Nick walked straight up to Catherine and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled at him. He sat on the bed next to him and held her hand. The rest of the team hugged her and she smiled at them. Grissom cleared his throat.

'I just thought that; seeing Catherine's accident today, and knowing that almost every case we investigate is a murder… I think you all should know…' He paused for a second, before gesturing to Sara.

'That… I'm pregnant. Eight weeks.' There was a collective gasp; follows by cheers and then Grissom kissed her, in front of everyone. There was a moment of silence. Grissom got down on one knee.

'Sara Sidle. Will you marry me?' Sara gasped, then looked around the hospital room.

'Yes.'


	12. Extras Part One

After a long time I'm continuing this yayz. (I lied, even though I thought it was finished but, alas, no, I had a couple more ideas) Thanks for all the reviews, I didn't expect it and it was amazing to get 36! ^_^ So this is effectively 'Extra Part 1 Of 2' Yep, there's gonna be 2 for you guys. R&R as always peoples.

Sara stretched out under the covers, the soft cotton gentle on her tanned skin as it brushed against her. She opened her brown eyes and stared at the empty space next to her, wishing Grissom was filling it. She rubbed a hand over the broad expanse of her stomach, marvelling as she felt the baby inside move lazily against her hand. She remembered the first time the baby had moved, how Grissom had reacted…

----------------

Sara was laying in Grissom's arms on the couch, snuggled up against his chest, his hand gently running through her dark brown waves. He gently teased her long brown hair through his fingers, the silken strands smooth against his skin. Sara felt a sick feeling rise from her stomach and a pulling sensation. She suddenly realised what it was.

'Grissom!' she whispered excitedly, grabbing his hand. 'Can you feel it?' she asked him excitedly, placing his hand on her bloated stomach. He turned to her.

'I felt it!' he exclaimed, looking down at his hand on her tanned skin. 'That's amazing Sara… I never thought I'd be a dad. And a dad that had a part of you in their kid. If you had told me this a year ago I would've thought you were on drugs. But now…' He smiled at her, tears in his eyes. 'It's my little miracle Sara. Our miracle.' She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

'Yes, our miracle.'

----------------

Sara sat up in bed, rubbing her dark brown eyes and stretching, rolling her shoulders as she did so. She slipped out of bed, walking over to the window and pulling the curtains open slightly so that a bright bar of light splintered across her floor. She stood next to the bed, hugging herself. She looked at her watch and sighed with pleasure. In three hours she would be marrying Grissom. Three hours! She nearly giggled, which was completely unlike her. Her door crashed open and Catherine tumbled in, hair unruly and smiled.

'Thought I'd wake you up.' Sara smirked and reached a hand down, wincing as the baby moved back so she could bend down.

'I think you just woke all of Vegas up, Cath'.' She grinned. Catherine brushed down her pyjamas and smiled.

'Yeah…' then she turned around and walked out. 'Get dressed Sara, you're getting married soon.' She said as she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her with a quiet click.

----------------

Sara walked down the aisle, her hair unruly as ever. Grissom smiled as she reached him, the smile lighting up his entire face. She smiled at him and stood next to him, aware of his closeness. Grissom touched her hand gently and she slid hers into it, squeezing it softly. He smiled and held her hand, a little pressure on it to show that he was there. Sara smiled as she repeated the words the vicar asked to. She was completely unaware of what she said, just listening for the magical seven words. She heard them and Grissom turned to her, cupping her face in his hands. The kissed gently, to rounds of applause.

'I love you Sara. So much.' She heard Grissom whisper in her ear, causing her face to flush and she let herself be wrapped in his arms, feeling his strength and his warmth embrace her.


	13. Extras Part Two

Yay! Last ever I promise… or maybe just one more… unless you guys have other ideas? Well anyway (apologies… I don't describe pain well so we're skipping most of it, sorry) R&R please

Sara lay in the hospital; a tiny baby nestled in her arms. Grissom was sat on the bed, his arm around her shoulder, staring at his child with an expression of awe on his face. Sara leant into his chest, completely exhausted. He kissed the top of her head, his hand brushing hers. She smiled and rested her head against his arm, closing her eyes for a moment. She woke up three hours later, Grissom asleep beside her and their child asleep in her arms. Grissom stroked her face and she smiled, leaning back so that she could see his face.

'Hmmm… I've missed you.' He muttered, taking her hand and squeezing it. She grinned and held his hand tightly, stroking the back of it with her fingertips.

'I've only been asleep for three hours.' She told him, kissing his neck.

'So?' He stroked her cheek and looked at their baby girl. 'Got any names yet honey?' he asked her tenderly, stroking her hair again.

'One… but it's kinda…' she trailed off and smiled at him. 'Cute I guess.' He smiled at her and stroked her hand. 'I was thinking Callie…' Grissom smiled and smoothed her hair.

'I was thinking Rose… Callie-Rose?' He asked her.

'Callie-Rose… I like it. She smiled and kissed his cheek. 'So Callie-Rose Grissom… welcome to the world.' Grissom smiled as their daughter opened her deep blue eyes.

------------------

Catherine knocked tentatively on the door of Sara's hospital room, seeing Grissom sitting there with her was almost too sweet.

'Cath.' Sara smiled and waved her friend in, enfolding her in a hug. Catherine smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Grissom and Sara's child nestled in Grissom's arms.

'Sara. How you doing?' She asked Sara, smoothing a part of the bedcovers beneath her fingers.

'I'm fine, this is Callie-Rose Grissom.' Sara took the baby from Grissom and handed her to Catherine, who instantly fell in love.

'She's beautiful Sara… like her mother.' Catherine grinned and looked at the miniature human being lying in her arms. Sara blushed darkly, but Grissom stroked her arm.

'I don't say this often, but I agree with Catherine.' He said softly so that only Sara could hear. She blushed darker, pushing some hair in front of her face and looking away from them both. Catherine tore her gaze away from Callie and gave the small bundle back to Sara.

'Just a quick warning… the rest of the team's out there.' She said quietly. Sara's head shot up.

'What? Now?' Catherine nodded.

* * *

A little later, after everyone had left the hospital, and Callie was in the paediatric ward for the night, Grissom slid into bed with Sara, wrapping her in his arms and grinning idiotically. Sara relaxed a little and let him wrap his arms around her, his tee that he slept in rolling up as he embraced her.

'I love you Sara. So much.' He whispered through her hair, one hand lazily tracing patterns up her arm. She snuggled back up against him and rested her hand on his chest, smoothing the cotton against his stomach.

'I love you too… but our life is going to change so much.' She whispered to him, running a hand over his face.

'I know.' He murmured, kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed him back just as gently and then broke away, resting her head on his chest. Their life would change. Grissom heard Sara's breathing alter as she slipped into sleep, her warmth comforting him as he lay in the dark, thinking about Callie and his wife lying next to him.


	14. An Epilogue Of An Epilogue Of Extras

**Last ever… to tie up all the loose ends, not that there are any… but because I wanted an Epilogue of extra's… so to speak. I know what I mean. You'll get it I hope. Have fun :)**

Sara slipped out of bed as she heard Callie's gently crying from the other room, as slowly and quietly as possible, so as not to wake Grissom sleeping less than a foot away from her. She padded softly into Callie's room and leant on the edge of the cot, her dark hair hanging in front of her face. A gentle smile crossed her lips and she reached a hand down to Callie, feeling the six-month-old girl grip her fingers tightly in her own.

'Hey Call' She whispered, lifting her up, the dark hair on the baby's head soft against the palm of her hand. Callie blinked her blue eyes and smiled at her mother. Sara felt a rush of emotions run through her as she felt the familiar sensation of Callie latching on. She walked quietly through and watched Grissom sleep, heard the familiar rise of his breathing. Callie yawned widely and closed her eyes, rolling over in Sara's arms. She heard Callie's breathing alter as she too drifted into sleep. Sara stood for a while, watching Grissom and Callie sleep, before padding softly back into Callie's room and laying her back in her cot.

--

Grissom loved watching Sara sleep. Loved watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as her breathing slowed during that sleeping period. He shifted Callie in his arms and let her drink from the bottle he'd just warmed. Being a father was hard, but he'd gotten used to it now. And he loved it. Callie smiled up at her father and Grissom tried to imagine what was going through her mind. Grissom loved watching Callie sleep too, loved imagining what she was dreaming about, what made her smile in those dreams. Until he'd met Sara, indeed, until Callie was born, he hadn't known he could feel this way about somebody. He loved Sara with all his heart, and he loved their daughter. The genes that collided inside his wife had combined to make a whole new human being. A new life. One of nature's greatest miracles. Not that Grissom believed in miracles.

--

Sara stood with Grissom's hand clasped loosely in her own, watching Callie-Rose sleep, watching the miniature human being, perfect in every way, roll over and yawn. Grissom pulled Sara to him, letting her fall back against him, her head resting gently on his chest. They both still couldn't believe that Callie-Rose was their daughter. Couldn't believe that despite living in sin-city, for now, it was calm. Grissom noticed Sara was crying.

'Hey, what's wrong?' She smiled.

'It's stupid… but I just think… We live in Las Vegas. Sin City. Whatever you want to call it. What if something happens to us… what if Callie ends up alone like I was? What if…?'

'Life is built on what ifs.'

'Answer me Griss… I'm scared…'

'You really think that Catherine, Nick, Greg, Sofia and Brass would let Callie be on her own? I don't. Heck no. They would take Callie in with no problem… she's already part of the family.' Sara smiled.

'That's why I said it was stupid.' Grissom hugged her close. 'Sara… don't think about the what ifs, think about now. Callie needs us now. We can't afford to be scared for things that might never happen.' Sara smiled.

'I know.' She kissed him gently.

**The End. For good this time. It was just rattling about in my brain so I thought why not. Thank you for all the reviews I've got on this story, I never thought it would go this far. I love everyone that reviewed this from the very beginning. **


End file.
